The Story
by MonieJonah
Summary: Bradin and Callie moved back to Kansas after a tragedy in California. Now, seventeen years later, they are back in Cali and the story is unfolding all over again as Bradin retells the story that caused so much pain. Could it be death?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Summerland.

* * *

**

Hi everyone! Mostly people may know me as **jessesfan0409**. If you do, than you know my stories. This time my cousin, **Bensbabygirl**, and I teamed up to make a story together. I should warn you that this story might take a while for every chapter to be posted due to other stories in process. But we will try our best.

* * *

The Story

Bradin Westerly rode the waves of Los Angeles, California with a little kid trailing behind him. While Bradin maneuvered a 360, the juvenile boy landed a tail slide. They both heard the cheer of a young woman and a pretty teenager. Both rode into shore with smiles on their faces. Bradin approached the woman and wrapped his arms around her to intentionally get her wet. The boy chased the teen around the beach, soaking wet while she screamed for him to stop.

"Alright," the woman said. "Quit torturing your sister. She doesn't want to get wet. And the same goes to you buddy."

"Callie, did you get the plain tickets?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah I bought them this morning. I just can't believe our vacation is over. Your son is a natural at surfing. Just like his dad. But when we go back, that means that I have to go back to work at the hellhole. Remind me why I chose to become a teacher?" she asked him. He laughed.

"That beats the hell out of me. Nobody forced you to so I'm assuming that you had a reason. I told you that you would grow tired of it. But being in the same school that you grew up in feels nice, doesn't it?" he asked considerately.

"Yeah, I guess so. But the whole summer here has been awesome. I couldn't even remember how the sand felt between my feet before we came back here. And the kids are so happy. They glow every time we come out in the sun. Carter met a girl that he can talk to without stuttering and he can surf like a pro. And Sophie even has a boyfriend. I don't know if I have the heart to tell them that we are going to have to leave here soon," Callie pleaded sadly.

"You know that we can't stay here. I have a job back home and you do too. Not to mention that we would need to leave notice if we were to move. And the kids' home is there. It might break their hearts to leave here but don't you think they will start to miss Kansas. I know I did after I left. It wouldn't be right to take them away from that," Bradin elucidated. Callie frowned.

"I think it's time that we let them decide what they want! And I think that it's also time for you to move on Bradin! You have been hiding from the past here. Ever since we got married and moved back to Kansas, anytime someone brought up California you would ignore the word. You wouldn't even acknowledge that there wasn't such a place! I thought that coming out here would cure you but you still have mixed feelings. You are 35 years old now Bradin. Don't you think that your past needs confronted?" Callie saw that Bradin was looking down at the sand with tears in his eyes. She continued. "I looked at the beach house today. _Your_ beach house; the one that you never sold. It looks the same as when we left it. I went inside and found this."

Callie reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a frame with a picture in it. Bradin looked at the picture before taking it from her. The picture held people in it of a big family. They were all so happy. With Ava and Johnny so close and Derrick standing right in front of both of then. He and Callie were close together, smiling at the camera. Jay and Erica were hand-in-hand, looking like a true couple; Nikki and Susanna were right next to them. All were in front of the beach house, looking like an impossible family to deal with, but yet they were all so happy. Bradin breathed deeply and dropped the picture out of her hand. The picture frame hit the sand softly. "I don't want to look at that! I don't even want to think about that! They are gone and that is _all_ that matters!"

"What matters is that they existed! All of them did and you can't keep lying to our kids about this and more importantly…yourself. It isn't healthy," Callie looked down at the sand, afraid to look into his eyes.

"When do we leave for Kansas? I don't want to waste any more time in this place…it's pointless."

* * *

"I hate you! Why are you doing this?" Sophie asked a very upset and angry Bradin. "I don't want to leave!"

"Well that's the way it is. Do you really want to stay here and loose all of your friends?" he grabbed another shirt of hers and packed it away. She stopped pacing for a moment and looked at her father.

She had the same color eyes as him; a beautiful green color that occasionally turned a blue color. Her freckles also resembled his. Scattered lightly over her face, making her face stand out. Her hair on the other hand was like Callie's. Her beautiful hair flowed wavy past her shoulders almost to her waist. Her figure was slim and curvy, giving away her long legs and lengthy body. She was every guys dream and Bradin knew that could mean trouble.

"I want to stay here with Kevin," she was calming down now. Bradin sighed and moved towards her. She backed away some. "Why are you so desperate to get out of here?"

"I…it…It's a long story," Bradin glanced at his daughter, obviously confused. She smiled.

"Could you try to tell me? Somehow I feel that you can fit it in before we leave. Please?" she pleaded innocently. Bradin grew a very solemn face and placed himself on the hotel bed.

"Well, somehow _I_ feel that your gonna bug me about it forever and a day if I don't because you do have your mothers and my stubbornness. And if I know anything about that, you're a persistent girl on a mission. So…" Bradin motioned his hand for her to sit. She did as told and sat down next to him.

"I was 17 when we lived here with your great Aunt Ava Gregory after your grandparents died in a flash flood, as you know…"

* * *

I really just want to know what everyone thinks before I move on with this because your opinion is important to me. So please review and tell me what you think about my story! 


End file.
